ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chizuruotohime
Fancy Hero Artwork You should be very good artist for all those pictures I checked. And also did not you know about Trivia part? --FredCat100 15:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you~! Thank you fred! But I didn't draw them, all of those are requested artworks and they were drawn by my very best artsist I have known Jadenkaiba who I owe for these wonderful artworks of my "Fancy Hero"~~!! :Ah, you're welcome. But also you have many cards leave to making, I have seen. Can you just catch up with all card text and recipe. Don't worry about artwork, they will replace the empty card, as it's just background of that card till you put link in. And be sure to put in your signature name like ~~~~ Like I am doing now -> --FredCat100 14:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I have done one pack; Memoir's Cards, without many images. You can visit them if you want and help with grammar part. Since I am little behind with English. >_> --FredCat100 13:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Just be sure to keep them in their own "power", as my cards I made are unique, you know? --FredCat100 13:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Information In future, please never put 2 in the line; or in this archetype, mainly because I feel that only certain duelists deserve such monsters in their deck. *You do not have to create any Spell or Trap Cards for this archetype; I only want Monster Cards, and a few of them. If I plan on including Spell and Trap Cards in this archetype, I'll do it myself. *I only want a few monsters in this archetype, not too many; once I do, I'll have an idea of what kind of effects they'll have, and I'll try to think of some more on my own. But if I include the monsters you created in this archetype, I'll make sure you receive full credit for them. ;D *If possible, could you send the cards to me through ? I'm asking you to do this because I feel that you sending me the cards through e-mail rather than just posting them on my talk page is much easier. Please, and thank you! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hero reply Our Fancy Hero project hasn't even finnished yet and my mind is gonna explode thinking about it....hehehheheh Hmmm...I dunno but I'll do my best to add some...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but... Thanks for the card you suggested for the "Chrono Hero" archetype. However, as of now, I think I can handle the "creating the monsters" thing myself. But thanks for your effort, though. =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Conformation and Others Chizuru, Max Darkness here. Like you asked, I've made an account on this and will probably use it when I figure out all the odds and ends. One question. How do you make an Archetype template? Thanks. Max Darkness3 15:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chizuru-san! Hello, Chizuru; I'm still alive! It's been a while, right? I guess I've just sort of lost my interest in Yugioh for the moment, but maybe it will come back eventually... Anyways, it's awesome to see that you have been keeping busy and releasing a steady stream of excellent cards. I'm still a big supporter of Yugioh DQ, so keep up the good work! See you around, I hope you're keeping well. Cyber Commander 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) MSE Numbering Would you, by any chance, know how to change the numbering in Magic Set Editor? --Comet Knight 18:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem! --AARONmeister 18:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Wiki There's [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com another Yu-Gi-Oh! related Wiki] that I've joined, and decided to talk about. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Removal of "Cardtable2" template If the title of this message confuses you, we (I) are currently changing all the cards that use the template into having the . This is for a more uniformed look. Do not worry though, the cards themselves should mostly remain intact. In addition, the original template will have all of the information contained in the second card table template. Don't worry, it's mainly a cosmetic difference. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand, though. Chaos josh - Talk 17:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) This is... ...a very special day... --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki Unfortunately, my blog post discussing about the [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki] no longer exists, since apparently, you can make blog posts that advertise other Wikis. However, and in case you didn't know, there really is a Wiki like that, and I'm currently an administrator. =D If you want, you can join so you can post your own stories there (we could really use the popularity). But, of course, it's up to you. ;D Please respond! =3 BTW... are you really from Japan? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Message Received? Did you get the above message I sent you, by chance? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) About the Wiki Well, as the title of the Wiki clearly states, the [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki] is the kind of Wiki to which you can post your very own fan fictions (so long as they follow Wiki guidelines). I'm not forcing you to do this, but I would like you to join; we could really use the popularity. I kind of made a blog about it, which you can read, if you want. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering... Hello! I am YRPOtaku169, also known as TheFinalFan on Yugioh Card Maker, and I was wondering if I could use the Fancy Heroes in a roleplaying game on YCM. I will give you and jadenkaiba credit for creating them, and I will advertise the cards on YCM. I think your cards are some of the best on YCM, and you really set the bar for card creation. I am perfectly fine if you decline, but I have fallen in love with the Fancy Heroes, and I would love to take them for a test drive. Thank you! Y-Tak Also... Would you be willing to add me as a friend on Yahoo Messenger? A Little Assistance Hi, Chizuru! It's Y-Tak again. I was wondering if you could help me. My Glory Heroes archetype page is coming along nicely, but the Template won't work on the page! Could you help me? Sorry about the Glory Heroes thing! I could rename them if you want me to! And thank you so much for helping me with the template! Brilliant Idea! Well, you sounded a bit annoyed with the Glory Heroes/Gothica Heroes thing, so I looked up the Heroes, and it hit me. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes The Evil Heroes have a different abbreviation in Japanese than the Elemental Heroes, so could the Glory Heroes and Gothica Heroes could have different Japanese spellings and abbreviations. Glory Heroes: G*Heroes Gothica Heroes: G-Heroes Though, you can alter the spelling either way. Also, if you want me to change the name of the Archetype, I am open to suggestions. BTW, I created a D - Time-like card called "Glorious Fancy", and I went ahead and added it to the Fancy Hero template. If you have any problem with that, just let me know. Its OK as long as they are good..--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Need Any Help? Do you need help with the Gothica Heroes? Because I can't find them on here, and there's only one on YCM proper. Fallen Heroes I understand that one of your archetypes is known as the "Fallen Heroes", to which they will be destroyed if a certain Field Spell is not in play. I'm sorry to say this, but: I might make my own "Fallen Hero" archetype. But to prove to you it will not be an exact copy of your "Fallen Hero" archetype, here is what this archetype will consist of: *Their Attributes will be DARK, and their Type Fairy *Like your archetype, these heroes will be destroyed if no Field Spell is in play. However, it will apply for Field Spells in general, not a certain Field Spell like yours *They will somewhat have high ATK, if you know what I mean *Most of their effects will focus on inflicting Let me know what you think! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Archetype Templates *You are not supposed to categorize each individual card under Archetype Templates, just the table link of the Archetype itself (ex: Template:Fallen Hero).--Comet Knight 14:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *ah..ok.why it's not right??.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Collaboration Hi! YRPOtaku169 again, and I would like to congratulate you on 1500 edits! That, and I have an offer for you. Would you be willing to team up with me for a project involving the fusion of different Archetypes. Check this page out, and let me know. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/X_Monsters Yep! They are all Fusion Monsters of two different Archetypes. I was also wondering if you would want to create a few X Monsters based on your Archetypes, like a Fancy HeroxDivinity monster. Maybe we could even have a Fancy HeroxGlory Hero monster?